


Revenge

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Trevor Philips x Female Ocs ⚤ 💓 [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hatred, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Made Myself Cry, Loneliness, Love, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Revenge, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Everything is quiet. Natalie's heart hurts as tears fall down from her eyes. Her eyes darkened, an angry look on her face.Her lover is gone and she wants revenge.





	1. Chapter 1 - That's Strange

Natalie is 24, she has light brown hair and light blue eyes with white skin. She is wearing a short black top with jeans shorts and black converse. 

 

She is Trevor's lover. She loves him very much. 

 

**Natalie's Point Of View**

 

Natalie is at Trevor's trailer and sitting on his bed. 

 

She sees him put on a white shirt.

 

“Where are you going?” Natalie asked in a kind voice. 

 

“Michael and Franklin asked to meet me somewhere, they probably need my help again. I won't be long, I'II be back later tonight.” Trevor said to her. 

 

Natalie nods her head. 

 

She smiled as Trevor walked towards her.

 

Trevor kisses her head as she giggled a little bit. 

 

“I love you, Trevor.” she said 

 

Trevor smiles and then, kissed her on the lips.

 

He leaves and closed the door.

 

She hears him leave in his truck, Bodhi. 

 

After he gone, she smiled more and lays on the bed. 

 

She decides to stay there until Trevor comes back. 

 

She ends up falling asleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -A few hours later - _

 

Natalie opens her eyes. She noticed that it was dark outside. 

 

She was glad that the door was closed because it was cold out. 

 

She looks at her phone, it's 10:13.

 

Something else was on the screen but, her phone died before she could see what it was. The screen went black. 

 

“Damnit!” she said in a low voice. 

 

She put the phone down. 

 

Natalie looks around.

 

Where is Trevor?

 

_ 'That's strange…’ _ she thought 

 

She went back to sleep. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Hurting

_ Natalie looks around. _

 

_ Where is Trevor? _

 

_ 'That's strange…’ she thought  _

 

_ She went back to sleep.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

**Natalie's Point Of View**

 

Trevor never came back… 

 

Natalie used Ron's phone to call a few people.

 

She tried to call Trevor first, three times. But, he didn't pick up.

 

Franklin and Michael wouldn't answer her calls ethier.

 

She was starting to get worried. Did something happen to them? 

 

Natalie gave Ron's phone back to him.

 

She went back home, to her apartment.

 

Natalie put her phone in the charger. 

 

Natalie laid on her bed and closed her eyes.

 

_ -Two Days Later - _

 

She was waiting for a call or something to tell her that Trevor was okay.

 

She was still wearing the same clothes as when Trevor went missing.

 

Natalie was still laying on her bed.

 

Natalie was very worried.

 

She hears a ringtone calling from the phone. Someone was calling her.

 

Her eyes lit up as she jumps off the bed. 

 

She grabs the phone, it was Michael.

 

“Michael? Where is Trevor? Is he okay?” she asked in a worried voice.

 

“Natalie...Trevor is dead…” 

 

“W-What?” 

 

After that, Michael hangs up.

 

Natalie drops the phone.

 

Her heart breaks as she lays on the bed again.

 

Her heart hurts as she was crying, tears fall down her face.

 

“Trev…” she said in a sad voice.

 

She closed her eyes again as she cries.

 

She heard another noise from her phone.

 

Natalie opens her eyes and slowly gets up.

 

Natalie picks it up and looks at the phone.

 

Something was on the screen.

 

A text from Trevor? 

 

It was sent two days ago, the day he went missing...the day he died.

 

She looks at the message as she falls to her knees.

 

Her eyes widened as more tears fall down.

 

“No…Trevor…” 

 

‘Franklin and Michael killed me. I love you, I'm sorry. Goodbye, Natalie.’

 

She gets up, tears still in her eyes.

 

Everything is quiet. 

 

Natalie's heart still hurts as her eyes darkened, an angry look on her face. 

 

Her lover is gone and she wants revenge. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Pulling The Trigger

_ Her eyes widened as more tears fall down. _

 

_ “No…Trevor…”  _

 

_ ‘Franklin and Michael killed me. I love you, I'm sorry. Goodbye, Natalie.’ _

 

_ She gets up, tears still in her eyes. _

 

_ Everything is quiet.  _

 

_ Natalie's heart still hurts as her eyes darkened, an angry look on her face.  _

 

_ Her lover is gone and she wants revenge.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

After, Natalie texts Franklin. 

 

'Hey Franklie, meet me in Sandy Shores. I wanna talk.’ 

 

'Ok, see ya in a few minutes.’ 

 

Natalie still had a very angry look on her face.

 

She walks over to her dresser and pulls the drawer open. She takes something out, a gun. Trevor gave it to her to protect herself.

 

She looks into the mirror.

 

Her heart is filled with nothing but, hatred.

 

Natalie walked out of the room, she left her phone on the bed.

 

Natalie gets in her car, gun still in her hand. She drives off, towards Sandy Shores.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

She stops her car. Natalie gets out of her car, she hides as she waits for Franklin. 

 

She sees Franklin's car as it stops too, Franklin gets out.

 

“Natalie?”

 

Natalie quietly walks behind Franklin.

 

Natalie kicked Franklin in the back.

 

He fell to the ground. 

 

“Get up. On your knees.” Natalie said through gritted teeth.

 

Natalie walked over in front of Franklin. 

 

She made sure the gun clicked so, Franklin heard it.

 

Franklin slowly got up and on his knees. 

 

Natalie took Franklin's gun away and threw it. 

 

She could see that Franklin was shaking, which was rare for him.

 

“N-Natalie…” 

 

Franklin looks up at her and sees Natalie's cold glare on him. 

 

Natalie aimed the gun at him and Franklin's eyes widened.

 

“How did he die? What the fuck did you do!?” Natalie asked, coldly. 

 

Franklin knew that Natalie was talking about Trevor. 

 

“I...I…we lured him out, saying we needed help with something. His truck crashed a-and he didn't come out for a few minutes...we didn't know what he was doing…” Franklin explained 

 

Natalie got a sad look on her face as she shows him the text from Trevor.

 

“He must of been sending me this.” Natalie said in a sorta calm voice 

 

Franklin got some tears in his eyes.

 

Natalie looked down.

 

_ 'Franklin must of not wanted to kill Trevor.’ _ she thought

 

Franklin looked down too as he puts his hand in a fist. 

 

Natalie moves the gun a little bit as Franklin flinches. 

 

“He crawled out of the truck, his legs were broken, I think...he couldn't get up...gasoline was everywhere...he was a friend, I didn't want him to suffer so, I-I shot him in the head. He's dead. It was Michael's idea to burn the body. I shot the gasoline and Trevor's body went up in flames. There's nothing left of him…” 

 

Natalie let a few tears fall down again.

 

“Was it your idea to kill Trevor or…?” 

 

Franklin didn't look up “No, a guy named Devin Waston told us to kill Trevor. Don't worry the guy not alive anymore...I shot him dead after Trevor…” 

 

Natalie was glad that Devin was dead, that's one person she doesn't have to kill, tho she would have loved to.

 

“Why? He trusted you and Michael…” she said in a sad voice. 

 

“I-I know...I know, Natalie.” 

 

Everything was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“I-I'm sorry...I didn't want to do it...I didn't want to kill him…I'm so sorry, Natalie.” Franklin said as he closed his eyes.

 

Natalie walked behind Franklin. 

 

“I know...Franklin…” 

 

She aimed the gun at the back of Franklin's head.

 

Goodbye, Franklin…

 

She pulls the trigger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so sad, almost cried when writing about how Trevor died and Franklin's death. They are one of my favorite characters after all xD Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short chapter, next one will be longer xD


End file.
